


Kuss

by efoist



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Album: Märchen (Sound Horizon), Album: Nein (Sound Horizon), F/M, Fluff, Sound Horizon Kingdom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 他在茶花滿開的庭院找到那個白裙身影，她正撐著陽傘為南瓜頭男孩擦拭額汗。Märchen在玻璃繪門前佇足凝望，感覺許久不見的對方有什麼不同了，那個彎身跟小孩說話的背影彷彿更加堅韌溫柔。
Relationships: März von Ludowing/Elisabeth von Wettin





	Kuss

**Author's Note:**

> ．徹頭徹尾的月光白鳥（Märchen × Elisabeth）  
> ．根據7th Märchen和9th Nein續寫在SHK的小情侶篇幅，稍微補回自己對於他們在9th裡--被陛下拆cp--的遺憾  
> ．自我流解讀：黑貓否定的是Elisabeth對März的愛情和回憶。作為月光白鳥廚覺得如果Elisabeth記起März，大概不一定是箱裡的結局（跟1st的Luna異曲同工？

他在茶花滿開的庭院找到那個白裙身影，她正撐著陽傘為南瓜頭男孩擦拭額汗。Märchen在玻璃繪門前佇足凝望，感覺許久不見的對方有什麼不同了，那個彎身跟小孩說話的背影彷彿更加堅韌溫柔。

男孩喚著白髮女孩的名字噠噠噠地跑走了，而Elisabeth露出笑容向他走來。他朝她伸出手，她把陽傘換成另一手，纖長手指輕輕握住他的。

Elise呢？她問。

跟Hiver的雙子人偶去玩了。

他倆牽著手緩緩走過庭院石路，歡慶一晚的城堡在午後顯得尤其安靜，但屏神可以隱約聽到悠然飄盪的琴聲，是剛誕生不久的地平旋律。

她窺望對方一眼。你聽了嗎？

點頭。難怪Elefseus後來不再吵為什麼十週年沒他的份了。

Elef先生也沒想到陛下有這樣的打算啊。Elisabeth掩嘴俏笑，傘蔭下只有Märchen看見那少女般的純真表情。

那麼……她的神色猶如葉隙搖爍一下，轉身面向戀人。你覺得呢，März？

金色眼瞳與淡漠臉龐驟望冰冷無溫，她在懾眸裡碰到一絲暖光，接著他的表情溫柔牽起。一聽便知道是妳的歌聲，絕對錯認不了。他提高被蕾絲綢套裹住的手，憐愛地撫過膚背。我很高興，妳在裡面沒有遭受磔刑的痛苦。還擁有我無法給予妳的東西。

然而你不在。她說，微溫指尖細細觸摸對方冷涼的。

你比較喜歡哪個結局？告訴我。Märchen攬緊她低聲問，垂落黑髪幾近與她附合。

Elisabeth仰頭，臉龐貼近的密距讓睫毛迷然輕顫，翠綠眼眸卻定睛不移。如果你在，那就不必有其他選擇了。

但是，即使是箱裡的設計結局，我也相信可以再見你。她交疊著他的手觸碰他的胸口，笑意清澈柔和。因為月光一直在那裡（那個世界）注視著我，宵闇夜裡的氣味亦如此懷念。

於是他輕吻她的手腕。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 吻手腕象徵欲望。


End file.
